A New Family
by Poetgirl616
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't a Granger? What if she was a Winchester? Hermione stumbled upon her adoption papers, and found out John Winchester is her father, but her mother isn't Mary. . . Hermione has more in store for her than defeating the Dark a Lord, she finds a new family, as well as an old foe who may be on his way to becoming a friend. Now up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries

**Okay, guys, we all know the drill. I do not own this or the plot during the first eight chapters, they belong respectively to J. K. Rowling and EccentricRavenclaw.**

* * *

Chapter One

For the first time in her life, Hermione was reading words she wished she had never laid eyes upon. _Hermione's_ _Adoption_ _Papers_ was printed neatly on the envelope in front of her. It couldn't be, she wasn't adopted, her parents would have told didn't keep secrets from her, not big things like this. She wanted to ask her mother and father, they would explain that this was all a misunderstanding, but she couldn't talk to them. She had altered their memories and sent them to Australia to protect them. She made the right choice, she had told herself, but right now-with all these questions flying around in her mind-she wasn't so sure.

After a long, nervous pause, she opened the folder. In it was enclosed legal papers, detailing Lewis and Jean Granger's adoption of Hermione Winchester.

"Winchester, Hermione Winchester," the girl whispered to herself. It sounded so wrong, she was used to being Hermione Granger, that the new, well old, last name didn't sound right in her mind. Just starting to wrap her brain around the possibility that she was adopted, she started looking through the files, searching for the names of her birth parents. What if they were Wizards? She thought to herself, statistically it was likely, as Witches with Magical parents were far more common than muggle borns. Hermione had lived her whole life believing she was a muggle born, having people like Malfoy look down on her because of it, but what if she wasn't? A small part of her was excited at this possibility of her not being a muggle born, not having to be judged because of it, but a slightly larger part of herself was disgusted with herself for feeling that way. It didn't make her any better of a person if she had Magical parents, she reminded herself firmly.

Finally, She found what she was looking for, her birth parents.

John Winchester was the name of her father, and her mother, was named Ellen Harvelle.

She had to talk to Harry and Ron about this, but sending an owl would be useless, she was headed to the Burrow today anyway, and soon after that, she and the others would go get Harry. Remembering her plans, she realized she wasn't finished packing, she had gotten too distracted with the papers she discovered. Quickly packing the rest of her things, Hermione left, walking to the train station.

On her way to the train, the usually focused, and clear headed girl felt her thoughts wander. The entire train ride, she was imagining what her biological parents were like. John and Ellen, she thought, were they anything like the parents she had grown up with? Normal, mundane, muggle dentists who did crosswords and read the newspaper? Or did they lead exciting, fast paced lives? We're they wizards? Did they go to Hogwarts? What House were they in? These questions and many others plagued her thoughts until her train stopped. She got off off, seek,g Ron and Mr. Weasley waiting for her at the train station. Ron raced over to greet her, and Mr. Weasley followed, lagging slightly behind.

"-Ermione!" Ron yelled, not quite finished with a bit of toast.

"Ronald, finish your food!" She laughed, the corners of her mouth forming a smile.

"Yeah, Yeah," Ron grumbled as he hugged her. When the two finally detached themselves, Ron swallowed his toast and apologized. "Sorry, we were a little late, slept in, had to finish breakfast in the car."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you," Hermione teased in reply.

"What?" Ron asked, dumbfounded and worried.

Hermione just laughed. "It was a joke, Ron!"

Just as Ron changed his expression from realization to a smile, Mr. Weasley, who had purposefully stuck behind a bit to give the kids a moment, finally caught up with them. "Hello, Hermione. How was your journey?" he inquired politely. Hermione told him it had been good, and the three heads to the Burrow in the Ford Anglia, though not an airplane mode, as there were no muggles around.

At the Burrow Hermione was greeted by the whole Weasley crew, now including Fleur, then she and Ron headed upstairs to his room, accompanied by Ginny.

"I have something important I need to talk to you lot about." Hermione started, learning on the wall while the two Weasleys sat on the bed. "I want to talk Harry an out it, too, but I can't wait until tomorrow." She paused nervously, tapping her foot and biting her lip.

"Come on, Hermione, just spit it out already." Ron replied with all the sensitivity and insight of a spoon.

"Well, you see," Hermione began as the siblings looked at her in anticipation. "I was packing my things, and, well, I had the house to myself since my parents are in Australia." To this Ron gave her a look of sympathy, he knew it had been extremely difficult for her to erase her parents memories of her completely. "Well, um, I stumbled across some old papers," Hermione's voice began to shake as she approached the point in the story. "They were, uh, adoption papers."

Ron had a look of utter confusion on his face. "Wait, your parents adopted a kid? I didn't know you had a sibling."

Hermione gave him an exasperated look.

"No, you dimwit," Ginny replied, smacking her brothers arm. "She's trying to say **she's **adopted."

Ron turned his attention back to Hermione and nodded. "Who are your parents, then?" He asked, looking more than a little confused.

"I don't really know, I mean, I just have their names. John Winchester is my dad and Ellen Harvelle is my mum, but other than that, I have no idea about either of them." Hermione responded, finally sitting down with the others. "I think I need to find them, though. I had to send my . . . other . . . parents away to protect them, and my biological parents could be in just as much danger. If Voldemort finds out about them, they could be tortured and killed, they're not safe."

"Yeah, I think you're right. We do need to talk to Harry, but how are you going to find them, if you only know their names?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione stated as calmly as she could in such a situation. "I haven't finished looking through all the papers, I was hoping maybe somewhere in them, it had more information about them."

"Well, let's have a look!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. Hermione dug them out of her magically enlarged purse.

After locating the folder, the three huddled together, rifling through every paper to find something, anything more than just names. By the time they reached the last paper, they knew an address for each parent, and both of them were in America.

"Well, at least that's somewhere to start," Hermione sighed." However, there's a good chance they don't even li've in the same place anymore."

"Americans. . . " Ginny mumbled. "Just seem strange, if you ask me. Why wouldn't you have gotten adopted by other Americans?"

"Technically, you're a foreigner." Joked Ron. "You silly American."

"I'm not American, I've lived in England my whole life. If we're saying that you are whatever your parents are, then Americans aren't even Americans! They came from here!" Hermione argued, glad Ron could lighten her mood even with such a serious topic.

"Whatever you say, American." Ron replied, bumping her shoulder playfully.

They all laughed together, until Hermione remembered what they were laughing about.

"How should I go about finding them? I mean, I don't know if they're wizards, so it's not like I can just send them an owl. I'm not even sure if an owl would make it to America."

"Well, I suppose we would just have to go there." Ron said, after a moment of pondering.

"We would have to wait until after the wedding, we'll talk to Harry about it when we get back with him, I suppose." Hermione decided.

"I still don't understand why I can't go with you guys, I want to help you stop Voldemort!" Ginny poured.

"You're not going, Ginny. You need to go to Hogwarts, hold down the fort, you know?" Ron replied. Ginny let out an exasperated huff, but didn't continue her pleas, knowing from all her previous attempts how lost her cause truly was.

The loud pop gave them a fraction of a seconds notice to the arrival of Fred and George, who apparated right onto Ron's bed, causing a comical sense of pushing, shoving, and tangled limbs.

"Can't you aim a little more out of my personal space?" Ginny asked, giving Fred a push as the towns disentangle themselves from the beds previous occupants.

"Ah, but that wouldn't be near as much fun, would it?" He cheerily replied.

"I think it would be positively delightful," Hermione answered with a sarcastic smile. "You two apparating over there, it would be a tremendous amount of fun!"

"But what would you know about fun, little bookworm?" George teased, causing her smile to widen slightly.

"What do you two gits want? You can't just come popping into my room whenever you'd like." Ron complained.

"Well," the twins simultaneously replied.

"We can," Fred started.

"We did," George replied.

"We will," said Fred.

"We . . ." George paused for a second, thinking of his reply. "We won't not!"

"There you go, mate, wasn't sure the plan for that one was." Fred said with a smile.

George started to say something about his thoughts on plans when Ron interrupted him. "Get on with it already, what do you want?"

"We just wanted to give out greetings to Hermione, we haven't seen her since school. We didn't know we would have to clear it with her boyfriend first." George nonchalantly answered.

As soon as Ron and Hermione began to protest the boyfriend bit, Fred leaned into Ron, casually cutting them off. "Oh come on, mate, you can't deny that fiery chemistry between you. Don't pretend you don't feel it, God knows everyone else sees it!"

Ron turned bright red, and Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but no words came out.

"Relax, you two. We wanted to talk to you about something else, too," George grinned.

"What?!" Ron and Hermione asked, both eager for a new subject.

"Well," George began, folding his hands behind his back as he started pacing in a formal and confident, almost military manner.

Fred spoke, mirroring his twins movements. "It seems our dear brother, Charles, has challenged us to a war, the most serious kind of war."

"A prank war," George contimued. "Our dear, misinformed brother has held on to the insane notion that he, a simple minded Dragon pusher, is a better prankster than us." George shook his head, his face comically pained. Fred patted his shoulder sympathetically, his face bore a similar expression.

"Crazy as it may sound, he truly believes it, the poor bloke. Now, because of that, we must show him the truth, the light if you will. This is the man who thinks that a super-glued door knob is a well thought out prank, and he-HE-thinks he can out prank us!" Fred began to show mock outrage, using hand gestures and periodically pausing his pacing to face the three sitting on the bed.

"This is the start of a war," George continued, with the same emotion as his brother, "and the bystanders of the lands must pick a side!"

"The lamds?" Ginny questioned.

Fred gently shushed her, putting his hand on her head and looking down into her eyes. "Now, we don't want innocents to get involved in this any more than you do, I know, this is a difficult thing to ask. Believe me, we wouldn't be asking if it wasn't absolutely, positively, one hundred and fifty-seven percent necessary," he urgently whispered, letting a serious sadness creep into his face and words.

"Who will you stand with? The Dragon social worker who can't tell a sung bomb from a coconut?" asked George.

"Or the two brilliant, and strikingly handsome," Fred paused and gave a Lockhart style grin, and George copied, wiggling his brows. "Professionals?"

"Will you two just shove it? I don't have time for your prank wars," Ron growled, obviously not moved by the twins theatrics.

"Suit yourself, mate, but when things start heating up, and you change your mind, we'll be glad to have you on our side." George said with a grin.

"Yeah, we don't discriminate against the deplorably dim-witted." Fred agreed cheerfully, flashing Ron a smile, which was met with a pouty glare.

"What about you two lovely ladies?" George asked.

"Count me out, that sounds like it can only end badly." Ginny muttered with an unamused eye roll.

"I think I'll pass as well. I really don't want to get involved with your shenanigans." Hermione stated.

"Professional shenanigans," corrected George.

"Yes, even so." Replied Hermione, with a hint of a smile.

"Well, your loss." Fred said with a shrug.

"We could have had so much fun together . . ." George continued dreamily. Suddenly the two stepped forward, and with a loud pop, they were gone.

"Always a sales pitch with those two," Ginny sighed.

Why do they have to apparate **everywhere**?" Ron muttered grumpily.

"Oh, how I've missed this." Hermione mumbled sarcastically, though deep down, she really had missed the Weasley families' antics. In the back of her mind, she wondered about her biological family. Did she have any brothers or sisters?

* * *

Whoohoo! First chapter is up, now the second should be up by Tuesday at the latest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Seven Potters

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! The next one should be up soon, maybe Sunday. **

Chapter Two

The next day, Hermione, Ron and everyone else involved in the "get Harry" plan, woke at an ungodly hour to the angelic sounds of Moody's shouts. Apparently, it was time to start the training no one had been aware of.

The kitchen was filled with people, Tonks had knocked over a few chairs, and was quickly attempting to put everything back into place. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were in deep conversation about wedding plans, Hagrid and Bill were talking about dragons, the twins were silently exchanging facial expressions while pointing at a piece of paper. Kingsley Shacklebolt eyed Mundungus Fletcher while he eyed the Weasleys' toaster, Hermione and Lupin were discussing various ways to make up a year at Hogwarts, and Ron grumbled drearily over his toast.

Suddenly, Moody walked in, his uneven footsteps effectively silencing the room. He turned to face the crowded kitchen. "Everyone ready for training, I hope?" He asked gruffly.

"Not when you haven't let us have our beauty sleep," George replied.

"Yeah, you can't expect us to look this good all the time." Added Fred, smiling a bit.

"This is an important mission, it is imperative, that we are prepared. We have no idea how many Death Eaters Voldemort has patrolling his Aunt and uncles house, and as soon as we leave, Harry loses his protection. We become vulnerable must be prepared to fight." Moody said, his voice sobering up the room. "Everyone, meet outside, and we'll start." he then left, and it wasn't long until everyone followed, suddenly eager to begin.

The crowd trained all day, in the beginning, they simply practiced dueling, but eventually, when Moody thought they were ready, they began dueling on their flying modes of transportation. Sometime during the day, when it was acceptable time for a sane human being to get up, Ginny joined. At the end of the day, very few could say that they had been a victim of her infamous Bat Bogey hex.

Eventually, it was time to head to Provet Drive, and everyone's adrenaline was pumping, ready to get Harry.

Once at Privet Drive Hermione realized how anxious she was to tell Harry all about what she had discovered, even during training, it had not left her mind. After Harry gave in, and agreed to the 'seven Potters plan', She pulled Harry to the side.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," she whispered.

"Okay, um, who are you? Sorry, but it's hard to tell, you look like me," a confused Harry replied.

"Its me, Hermione," she whispered, and, getting a nod from Harry, continued. "I, uh, I found something, looking through my house before I went to the Burrow. You see, my parents, they arent-" Hermione was cut off by two other Harry's, Fred and George, she assumed and they began to playfully tease the real Harry while he tried to figure out what Hermione was trying to say. "I'll tell you later," she said, and walked over to the other group.

The seven groups departed Harry's childhood horror house a few minutes later. Hermione caught Harry glance back at it, knowing he was probably feeling exactly the same as she had leaving her home that summer.

Not even a second after that thought crossed her mind, they were surrounded by Death Eaters. Everyone took off in different directions, the sky lit up by spells. In the chaos, Hermione couldn't make out who went where, or even if everyone was okay. Five Death Eaters began chasing her and Kingsley, so Hermione bent around, trying her best to block all the spells coming at them, and firing some of her own hexes back.

She managed to stun one Death Eater, quickly realizing that stunning wouldn't matter, the fall would kill them anyway. Still, she could not bring herself to fire any of the Unforgiveable Curses at the Death Eaters behind them.

Kingsley managed to set another Death Eater on fire, causing him to fall off his broom, but as soon as he was gone, he was replaced by someone else. A snake like face, flying on a cloud of black smoke, unaided by a broomstick.

Voldemort was right behind them! Hermione's breath caught in her throat for a split second, before she calmed down and began firing at him, though he was able to deflect every single spell she cast. Voldemort only pursued them for a few minutes, when he suddenly left, causing Hermione to wonder what had happened. Soon, Hermione and Kingsley arrived at their destination, and took their portkey to the Burrow.

Hermione had already transformed into herself by the time they arrived at the Burrow, and was immediately greeted by a teary Mrs. Weasley, who gave her a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Hermione dear." She sniffed.

"Are the others back?" Hermione asked, the worry in her voice clearly tangible.

"Harry and Hagrid were first, then George and Remus, and then Fred and Arthur." Mrs. Weasley answered sadly.

"But no sign of Ron, Tonks, Bill, Fleur or Moody?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm afraid not, dear, they've missed their portkeys portkeys," Mrs Weasley replied, tea ring up. Hermione glanced at her with worry and followed her inside.

Once inside she saw George lying on the couch, a bandage over his head, and Fred beside him, laughing, but she could tell by his face that he was worried.

Hermione was swallowed into a hug from Harry, who looked beyond relieved, though his face quickly changed to worried. "So, no sign of Ron, yet?"

Harry shook his head, and the two sat in silence for a minute. "What is it you were trying to tell me earlier?" He asked, clearly wanting a way to distract his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione started, realizing that she had forgotten about the fact that she was adopted for the first time since she found the papers. "You see, I was going through some stuff in my house after I sent my parents to Australia-"

"You sent them to Australia?"

"Yes, I just, I wanted them to be safe while we hunted for Horcruxes. Once I don't show up at Hogwarts, Voldemort will realize, if he hasn't already, that I'm with you. He could try to torture them, to get information about where we are."

"Oh, that makes sense," Harry admitted. "So, you were looking around?"

"Yeah, I was looking around, and I found these papers. They were adoption papers, I'm adopted," Hermione blurted a bit nervously.

"You're adopted? Wow . . . Do you know who your real parents are?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I have names and addresses, they're both in America," Hermione answered.

"Well, I guess we have to find them, right?" Harry asked. "I mean, if Voldemort finds out, they could be in danger, too."

"That's what Ron and I were thinking, we just wanted to talk to you first." Hermione said, still worried about Ron.

Harry nodded, and began tapping his foot up and down slowly, obviously just as concerned as Hermione.

"We could wait outside for Ron, I'm sure he'll be here soon, he's just running a bit late." It was obvious as she said it that she was trying to convince herself of this fact.

Harry agreed regardless and the two sat out in the front lawn, quickly accompanied by an equally silent Ginny.

After an hour or so of waiting, Ginny excitedly pointed at the sky. "Is that them?"

Harry and Hermione were quick to look in the direction of the pointed finger and saw a speck, growing larger by the second. They stood up, straining their eyes to see, and soon enough they realized that the speck was Ron and Tonks riding a broom.

When the two landed, Ron was attacked by hugs as Tonks was snatched up by Remus, the two hugging so tightly that no one else dared come between them.

Ron and Tonks launched into the explanation of why they missed their portkey and had to fly back, as soon as the story drew to an end Bill and Fleur arrived, bringing news of Moody's death.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry eventually holed up in Ron's room, and when the three were seated on the bed, Ron blurted to Harry that they needed to talk to him.

"He already knows." Hermione informed him.

"Oh, uh, then what do you think?" Ron asked, ears a bit red.

"I say we head to America, we need to warn them." Harry replied.

"I agree," Hermione said softly. "However, it will cut precious time out of our quest for Horcruxes."

"Yeah, I would say we should leave now, if it weren't for the wedding." Harry grumbled the last bit, rubbing his face in thought.

"What's one stupid wedding when we have a world to save?" Ron asked, bewildered. "I say we leave now, I love my brother and all, but this is more bloody important than his wedding."

Hermione smiled a little. "Your mother would never let us miss the wedding, though."

Ron nodded, pondering for a moment, before Harry spoke up. "Then let's tell her why we're leaving. We tell her we have to find your parents, it's not like it's a secret from her, right?"

"I suppose not," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"That's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully. "She can't say no once she knows your family is in danger!"

"So, we'll leave tomorrow, then?" Harry asked, to be certain.

"I guess so," Hermione replied, anticipation building in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Ole Family Reunions

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! Until next time! :)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Good Ole Family Reunions

The next morning, Harry and Hermione started the day early, and Mrs. Weasley fed them a very large breakfast. The previous night, when the trio had approached Molly about Hermione's family, she had grudgingly given them permission to skip the wedding, with one condition. Ron was required to stay, after Bill and Fleur tied the knot, however, he was free to go. She promised he could meet up with them if he truly wished to ''waste his education by following the insane wishes of Albus Dumbledore on a secret mission he had given them when he started to get loony." Ron was extremely unhappy about this stipulation, but after a long argument, he had given up while holding onto the fact that he would at least see them in a few days.

Mrs. Weasley fussed over Hermione and Harry, making sure they had enough to eat, and had packed extra socks. After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley gave them each a hug goodbye and a teary "be safe".

The duo began their walk to the portkey, which would take them to Nebraska, a few minutes walk from Hermione's mother's listed address. She had previously done some research on the two addresses given in the adoption papers, and had found that her father's had burned up years ago.

Arriving at the portkey, they saw they were not alone. Leaning against a tree was a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered as he and Hermione swiftly drew their wands, ready to defend themselves.

"Potter, Granger," he responded casually, as if there weren't two wands aimed at him. If Hermione and Harry thought back to that moment, they would realize that the usual disdain his voice emitted when speaking their names was absent. He didn't even make a move to draw his wand.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"I've come to help." Draco replied, no sarcasm in his tone.

"Fat chance of that," Harry spat back.

"How did you find us?" Hermione asked. "Did you bring others with you?"

"No, I'm alone." Draco answered.

"Good, we can kill you without having to worry about _**what your father will hear**_," Harry growled, though truly, he didn't mean it. Killing was something that never came easy to him.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, Potter, but I'm switching sides. I've come to help you destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes." Draco stated calmly.

"How do you know about those?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Kreacher told me." It was obvious he was waiting for someone to ask him to elaborate.

The always curious Hermione didn't disappoint. "Kreacher told you? What do you mean?"

"He just showed up at the Manor one day, said he had information, but he could only tell a Black. See, he could tell us if he was given orders to disobey the order not to tell. Bellatrix ordered him to tell her, so he told us about Regulus discovering Voldemort's Horcrux, and how he couldn't destroy the locket. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Voldemort had more than one, and that's what you lot were trying to do."

"R. A. B." Hermione muttered, slightly lowering her wand.

Harry, on the other hand, held his wand higher. "Then you just magically decided to switch sides? To help us take down your _**precious Dark Lord**_? I don't believe a word of it, Malfoy."

"Oh, no, I didn't decide to switch sides, at least not then. I had decided a while before that, I just didn't know what to do." Draco replied. Hermione noticed something strange in his expression, the way he wouldn't quite meet either pair of eyes, the way he shrugged with a sad twitch of his lips. This seemed almost like a shy guilt? Draco couldn't feel guilt guilt, though, she reminded herself.

"And what what made you change your mind?" Hermione asked as she battled with herself in her mind, unwilling to believe that Draco Malfoy was truly feeling emotions, but also unwilling to ignore what she was seeing.

"Well, see, that's complicated question. I'd really rather not go into detail with you lol, but what matters is that I've had a _**change of heart**_ and I've decided to grace you with my company." Draco's face turned cold then, realizing the way Hermione was looking at him, with a hint of pity in her eyes. Draco Malfoy was not to be pitied, he said to himself while he closed off his emotions. He would not discuss his "change of heart" in further detail.

"Why should we believe you?" Harry demanded, not noticing any of what Hermione had in Draco.

"Well, you have wards set up on the Weasel Manor, right?" Draco asked. "They're meant to ward off anyone who means the people here harm? Well, here I am."

Hermione and Harry paused for a moment, not sure what to think, but he was right. They had been told that the wards functioned by seeing into a person's wishes wishes. If the person wished to harm Harry, or any of the other occupants, they wouldn't be able to get in, it was Dumbledore's design, they were told.

"You could have tricked it somehow," Harry stated.

"No, I don't think he could have," Hermione spoke up tentatively. "Dumbledore designed it himself, the only way he could have got in-if he does want to harm anyone- would be to completely take down the wards. That action would require a huge amount of power, we would have felt it if he did." Hermione finished strongly, picking up pace at the end.

"See, Potter? I'm not all that bad, after all." Draco said, smirking.

Just then, the portkey began to glow.

"We have to get on," Hermione piped up, grabbing the boot, as Harry copied her action.

"Well, let's go then." Draco said as he, too, grabbed the boot his smirk still firmly intact.

"No, you can't-"Harry's protest was cut off as the portkey activated, carrying the three of them to America.

* * *

Sam and Dean were just waking up and moving around their motel room, searching for a new case, when they received a call from Ellen. Dean answered the phone, so Sam turned down the television to let Dean hear the other end.

"Is something wrong?" Sam heard Dean ask. "Well, what's going on? I don't see why you can't just-Okay, fine, we're heading over." Dean hung up and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"What happened?" Sam asked anxiously.

"It was Ellen, she said we needed to get to the Roadhouse, it didn't sound like it was a life or death situation, but she warned us to get there." Dean answered.

"I'll go check us out, meet you at the car." Sam replied, leaving for the lobby.

After a few minutes, the two ended up in the Impala, headed for Nebraska.

"What do you think it could be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean replied, not willing to elaborate any farther.

Sam sighed and leaned against the passenger door. He loved bis brother, he did, but they were complete opposites.

After a long drive of Dean playing his music and Sam keeping his cakehole shut, they arrived at the Roadhouse.

Walking through the door, Sam noticed the closed sign, and wondered what could be important enough to warrant a temporary shutdown of the bar. Ellen, Jo, and Ash stood talking to three teenagers. There were two boys, one with untidy jet black hair and the other with neatly groomed blonde hair. In between them, was a girl with curly brown hair. Dean noticed the way Ellen looked at her, and the way she wouldn't stop looking at her.

"Sam, Dean," Ash greeted in his signature country accent, walking over to the brothers. "There's some people you should meet."

The Winchester brothers joined the group, seeing their faces; both brothers noticed how familiar the girl looked, though they couldn't tell how. All three teenagers had silver cups filled with holy water in front of them, Ellen had obviously felt the need to test them, and they appeared to have passed.

"Hey, I'm Dean, and this is my brother, Sam. You are?" Dean asked, a clear invitation to an introduction.

"I'm Hermione, this is Harry and Mal-Draco." The girl, Hermione replied in a British accent. Draco, the blonde boy, rolled his eyes, obviously not pleased to be there.

"Hermione, here, was just telling us that we're in danger," Ash informed them, a hint of sarcasm at the word danger.

"What kind of danger?" Sam asked, obviously amused.

"It's kind of hard to explain without sounding crazy." Hermione began cautiously.

"We told her to wait to tell the whole story until you got here," Ellen cut in, glancing at the Winchesters.

"And why do you need us here? What do we have to do with this?" Dean asked.

"Hermione is your sister," Ellen answered.

"What? No way, how?" Sam inquired.

"Well, she's your half-sister," Ellen clarified.

"And mine," Jo said, raising a hand slightly.

Everyone looked at Hermione then, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see, I was adopted, and I didn't find out until very recently.

When I did, I realized I had to find my biological parents," Hermione paused to pull out a paper, on it were the clearly legible names of her parents, John Winchester and Ellen Harvelle.

Looking from the paper to Ellen, Dean asked the question on all their minds. "Is it true?"

Ellen sighed. "Your father and I, we, uh-"

"Had a thing?" Dean supplied.

"I guess you could call it that, it was years ago, and I got pregnant as a result. We didn't want to raise another child in this life, so, we decided to give her up for adoption."

"Wow," Dean muttered, trying to get a grip on what was happening.

"Can we just get the show on the road here? We really don't have time for this whole family reunion thing," the blonde boy growled, also with a strong British accent.

The two others glared at him, but he obviously didn't care.

"What kind of danger did you say we're in?" Sam repeated.

"Okay, this is going to sound really crazy, so keep an open mind, please?" Hermione asked.

"Trust me, we can handle crazy," Jo replied.

"I'm a witch," Hermione admitted, glad that her voice remained even.

"You're a what?!" Dean demanded, shocked, and automatically reached for a gun.

"But the holy water-" Jo said, just as shocked as Dean.

"Holy water?" Hermione asked, confused. Once she noticed that Dean had drawn a gun on her, swallowed nervously. "Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Draco had his wand aimed at Dean before Harry could even stand up. "Put the weapon down." He said calmly.

"What are you gonna do with that little stick?" Dean asked, amused at the boys attempt to gain control of the situation.

"Petrificus totalus," Draco drawled. Dean fell to the floor, stiff as a board, the gun dropping out of his hands.

Harry, who now had his wand drawn, kicked the gun from Dean's reach. At that moment Sam recovered from his brief bout of shocked silence. "What did you just do to him?!"

"Calm down, he's fine." Draco shot back as he performed the counter curse.

Dean quickly stood, ccrossing to the other side of the room. Draco's spell casting had not seemed to grant them any favors, as Sam and Jo each grabbed for the hidden rifles in the bar.

"Calm down, he's fine," Draco snapped as he performed the counter curse.

Dean quickly stood up, walking over to the other side of the room. Draco's curse had not seemed to grant them any favors, as Sam and Jo reached for hidden rifles in the bar.

"Calm down, everyone," Harry spoke slowly, in a placating tone. "We won't hurt you, if you don't hurt us."

"Why should we believe you, you're just a bunch of Satanic Witches!" Dean shouted, disgusted.

"Actually, Hermione is a witch, we're wizards-and we're not satanic," Harry added, still trying to soothe the Americans.

"Wait a minute, I think I read about people like you once-people born with magical abilities, the girls are called witches, and the guys are called wizards. You use wands to channel your magic, that's what that is, right?" asked Sam, pointing to Draco's wand.

"Yes," said Hermione, relieved someone in that room was seeing sense. "We're not like the witches who make deals with demons, we were born with magical abilities. We go to schools to learn how to control it."

Sam lowered his gun completely, as did Jo, but only after Harry and Draco put their wands away.

"See, we're not here to fight with you, now can we get on with this already?" Draco asked, irritated at how long this was taking. He wanted to help with Horcruxes, not tag along on Hermione's dysfunctional family reunion.

"You said we're in danger," Sam reminded them, now more willing to believe it was something serious.

"Yes, you see," Hermione sighed, "I'm not really sure where to start."

"I guess we have to start from the beginning, from Voldemort's first rise to power." Harry suggested. Hermione nodded, and Harry began to tell the tale, "Years ago, there was a dark wizard named Tom Riddle, but to his followers, he was Lord Voldemort. He believed that Wizarding races should be kept pure, that muggleborns and half-bloods had no place in the magical world-"

"Sorry, muggleborn?" Dean asked. "You can't just make up words."

"A muggle born is a witch or wizard who has muggle parents, muggles are non-magical people," Harry elaborated. "Anyway, Voldemort murdered tons of people, ordered his followers to murder their fair share, and all wizards feared him. One day, he tried to kill me, there was a prophecy that he heard of foretelling his defeat by a boy born in a certain month. Through birth records he thought I was the one, so he couldn't let me live. He came to my house that night, I was about a year old, and he killed my parents. For some reason, no one's sure why, but he couldn't kill me. After that night, Voldemort disappeared-some thought he died, some didn't-but he didn't return until eleven years later. I went to Hogwarts, the Wizarding school in Scotland. My first year back he tried to return and kill me, basically, that happened a lot until my fourth year. He succeeded in returning that year and ever since then, he's been gaining power. We have to defeat him; Hermione, Ron, myself-and Draco, I guess. But if he finds out about you, he might use you to get information, that's why you're in danger." Harry finished, his green eyes staring intensely at the group.

The Americans all looked at each other, guns completely lowered now.

"There's something you need to know about us, too," Ellen said. "We're hunters, we hunt supernatural things, and we save people."

"It's kinda the family business," Dean added with a smirk.

"And you're problem, that seems like just our kind of case." Sam finished, smiling.

* * *

Author's Second Note!:

So, everyone's met, the hunters are willing to help take down Voldemort! Draco's coming over to the good side! Please leave me a review telling me what you think so far, I'm a lot more happy with this chapter than the last one! Hopefully next chapter we'll get to see even more interactions between SPN and HP characters : )


	4. Chapter 4:Business and Burgers

Chapter Four: Business And Burgers

Hermione mentally kicked herself for not seeing it before. Of course they were hunters! How else would they know about Satanic Witches? Well, that and the holy water thing. She should have seen it. Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by Ash's voice.

"Now, this while Voldeemold thing wouldn't have anything to do with Hell's gates being opened, would it?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, curious.

Everyone looked around at each other for a moment, not sure where to start. Finally Jo elected to speak up. "Sam and Dean's dad- your dad too, I guess, was hunting down the demon that killed their mom. After years had passed, we found out the demons name was Azazel. After John died, well, before too I guess, Sam and Dean went after Azazel as well. It turns out that the demon had this hole plot to take over everything with an army of demons. He fed kids his blood to make them powerful and tried to find the most gifted to lead his armies. Sam was one of them, and then this other guy killed Sam and Azazel got that guy to go open Hell's gates. Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring Sam back from the dead and they all went to stop the other guy from opening Hell's gates. After a good struggle, Dean killed Azazel, but the guy who killed Sam opened Hells gates. They managed to close them, but not before thousands of ancient demons got out."

"Well," Harry said, not being used to such long rambling speeches from anyone but Hermione. "It seems you have your work cut out for you here and now that we know you've dealt with stuff like this, I guess you can protect yourselves. Come on guys, we really should get back," Harry sighed, though he wasn't entirely convinced that he didn't want their help.

"But we can help!" Sam exclaimed, taking a step forward. "A Dark Wizard in Scotland came back three years ago, around the same time Hell's gates opened in America, that can't be a coincidence. It's got to be connected, maybe if we join forces, and take down Lord Something-With-A-V, it'll, I don't know, have some positive effect on our demon problem over here?"

"I am not teaming up with Muggle Hunters." Draco declared, glaring at the muggles."I want to, I don't know, actually succeed in taking Voldemort down!"

"What's your problem dude?" Dean asked with a glare, "you've been sulking around this hole time, are we not living up to your expectations, blondie?"

"Actually, you've managed to slightly exceed my expectations, see, I was expecting some mundane, boring, defenseless little muggles who knew nothing about the real world, and instead, you're mundane, boring, defenseless little muggles who know a teensy bit about the real world, but you see, that's still just not good enough. This is Lord Voldemort we're dealing with, a man who has not only succeeded at splitting his soul once, a feat incredibly dangerous for even the greatest of wizards, but **seven times**, a man who was believed dead and has returned, leading an army of Death Eaters who won't think twice about killing anyone or anything that comes in their way, so forgive me, if I don't want you lot slowing us down, and making us weaker." Draco finished, holding a cold, yet heatedly furious eye contact with Dean.

"What do you mean, split his soul?" asked Sam, after a brief silence, "do you mean, like a horcrux?"

"You know about horcruxes?" Hermione asked, intrigued by her newfound brother's knowledge.

"Yeah, I uh, read about them somewhere, I think it was a book in Bobby's library. It's when someone splits their soul, and puts it into an object, right?" Sam continued after a nod from Hermione, "It said it was incredibly dangerous though, splitting your soul can make it seriously unstable, and, you're saying he did it, seven times?" Sam looked at Hermione, as she nodded again, her expression grim.

"So, if you will, we'll leave you lot to worry about your little demons, while we fight one of the most powerful wizards ever, and his army." Draco said, taking a step towards the door.

"Seriously, dude, what is with you? You have an extremely bad attitude." Dean taking a step in front of Draco.

"What's with me? What's with me, is that I have betrayed every value that has been pushed into my head from childhood, betrayed the only family I've ever known, and aligned myself with the three people I hate the most in the world to defeat the Lord I was raised to serve, and I will not fail, because of some redneck Americans who think they can handle themselves in the real world. I have given up everything I had to this cause and I will see to it that you don't mess this up." Draco replied, venom seeping through his words.

"Your family, they worked for this Voldemort?" Sam asked, as a slightly shocked Dean stayed silent.

"Enough with this," Draco spat, turning his head toward Sam. "I don't have time to have a chat about my family and their – I just don't have time for this."

"We can help," Ellen spoke up. "I know you don't think that we can, but trust me, we've handled a lot. Besides, you're family," Ellen looked at Hermione, though she had never really stopped from the moment she found out who she was. "Family helps each other, whether you want them to or not."

"I think, we should let them help," Harry spoke up. "With all of us together, maybe we have a better chance of destroying all the Horcruxes. Sam seems to know some about them, do you know any about destroying them?"

"You're not serious are you, Potter? I knew you were thick, but letting this lot slow us down? You've got to be out of your mind!" Draco yelled in disbelief.

"You don't get to make decisions here. Just because you've supposedly gone good side, doesn't mean that we're going to listen to anything you say. You have to show us that you deserve our respect first, and so far, you've done a pretty terrible job at that." Harry replied, remaining somewhat calm, but keeping eye contact with a furious Draco. After about ten seconds, Draco broke the eye contact.

"Well, seeing as I have no say in the matter, welcome to the gang." Draco drawled with a sarcastic smile.

"Our portkey leaves tomorrow, we have to get Ron before we start searching for Horcruxes. If you want to assist us, you're welcome to come along." Hermione offered.

"Of course we will," Sam grinned.

"But for right now, I'm hungry." Dean finished with a smile.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone was lounging around the Roadhouse, eating burgers. Draco sat on one side of the room-sulking-while Sam, Dean and Jo sat at one side of the bar, asking Harry all about the wizarding world. Ellen and Hermione sat on the other side, a slightly awkward silence between the two.

Surprisingly, Ellen was the first to break the silence. "So, a witch, huh? I always thought you'd have a normal life, normal family, get away from this kinda crazy."

"My family actually is- was- normal. My parents were muggle dentists, our lives were about as normal as it gets, until I brought the crazy in," Hermione commented with a slight chuckle.

"That does always seem to happen with us," Ellen replied, also chuckling. "When did you find out you were a witch?"

"I was eleven," Hermione said, remembering the day everything had changed for her. "We were having dinner one night, after my parents had finished their appointments for the day, and a witch showed up at our house. She told us that I was 'magical', and I had been accepted into 'Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy'. We thought she was joking, who in their right minds wouldn't? Then she asked if I had ever done anything that I couldn't explain, and I remembered all these strange things. I had thought they were all coincidences, and so had my parents, but when we thought about them all at once, it was obvious they weren't. The witch, McGonagall actually, the Transfigurations professor and Gryffindor head of house, she did a few spells for us, and we believed her. I purchased my school things at Diagon Alley, boarded the Hogwarts Express, met Harry and Ron, fought Voldemort with them a couple of times, and here we are."

Ellen didn't get a chance to respond to Hermione however, when a man suddenly appeared in the middle of the bar. The dark haired man, clad in a trench coat and a tie, looked around at the group before speaking. "Hello, my name is Castiel."

* * *

Author's Second Note:

Oh my gosh! Castiel! What's he doing here? Dean didn't go to Hell Castiel didn't drag him out, whatever could cause his life to be entangled with the Winchesters? I guess you'll just have to follow and review to find out! I actually have some pretty good ideas for this plot, and I'm pretty excited about it, there's a few more changes in this universe that you'll find out about in a bit, I'll give you a hint though, there's more to Draco's change of heart than he's willing to talk about yet…


	5. Chapter 5

Draco reacted first, in moments he had his wand up, wordlessly casting a stunning spell at the stranger. The jet of red light shot toward the man, who raised his hand, which was somehow able to absorb the curse.

"There is no need to be hostile, I've received orders to come help your defeat of Tom Riddle." Castiel said, his countenance inhumanly calm.

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry asked, astounded at the man's sudden appearance.

"Yes," Castiel replied shifting uncomfortably, as if he wasn't used to his body. "Tom Riddle, has gone by many names; Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord to his followers He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by those in fear of him, but in Heaven, we do not divulge into such grandiose self-appointed titles, or fearful whispers. As Hermione put it, 'fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself'." Castiel finished, seeing awed faces.

Finally, the silence was broken by a newly poker faced Draco. "Who gave you orders to help us?" He questioned, making no obvious movement toward the man who could easily absorb his curses.

"My higher-ups in heaven," Castiel replied. "I'm an Angle of the Lord." He added, seeing the confused faces of the group.

"No, you're not," Dean chuckled slightly. "Angel's don't exist, why don't you try again, trench coat? Who are you really?"

"Dean, I know it is hard for you to believe, but I truly am an Angel." Castiel answered calmly, already knowing Dean wouldn't be easy to persuade.

"Well, there's one easy way to settle this," Hermione cut in, stopping what was about to be a long argument, "we've already had one huge debate over who's on what side, I am not about to sit here and have another." She then started rummaging through a purse she had with her, her whole arm disappearing in what appeared to be a shallow bag-much to the confusion of the hunters-and pulled out a small bottle with a clear liquid inside it. "Veritiserum," she explained, popping the top and handing it to Castiel. "One drop of this and you can't tell a lie to save your life."

Castiel looked at the bottle for a moment, and then quickly drank the entire contents, much to Hermione's shock.

"I said ONE drop! That's not easy to come by!" An outraged Hermione shouted, snatching the bottle back from the trench coat wearing angel.

"I didn't want there to be any doubt I was telling the truth," Castiel replied, a little confused and wondering what he did wrong. He quickly snapped out of it and put on his blank expression. "I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, I have been sent to help Harry Potter and his companions defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle." Castiel recited.

There was silence for a moment, as everyone looked from Castiel to Hermione, who shrugged. "I guess he's telling the truth."

"Why do they want you to help us?" Draco asked, taking his eyes off Hermione and putting them back on Castiel a little too slowly, wondering what it was about her that intrigued him so much. He then realized now was not the time to be thinking of things not concerning taking down Tom Riddle, even if that thing was the only thing he wanted to think about. No, that thing was an infuriatingly annoying know-it-all with infuriatingly beautiful brown eyes and goddamnit it FOCUS.

"Tom Riddle has crossed boundries between life and death that are unacceptable. With humans, we have a policy of no interference, they have free will to do what they want. They will pay for their sins when they die, but before then, we leave them alone. Tom Riddle is different. He's no longer completely human, and he poses a threat to the natural order of things. We allowed his Horcruxes to continue before, as they were believed to be too weak to cause anything more than minor disturbances, but once Tom Riddle returned, there were debates in Heaven over interfering and putting an end to him. I apologize that it took us this long, but we have finally come to a shaky agreement to let one Angel assist those already trying to bring him down." Castiel said, staying expressionless throughout his entire speech.

Again, there was a moment of silence were the hunters and wizards both looked around at each other, this time, Harry spoke up. "Ok, good enough for me." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's it? He just shows up and offers to help us and we're gonna let him in?" Draco asked, wondering why it seemed Harry didn't even want to defeat Voldemort.

"You're sure it was veritiserum?" Harry asked Hermione, who replied with a quick yes.

"Well then, he's telling the truth, so we can trust him. He absorbed your spell somehow, which makes me think he's pretty powerful, so yeah, he's in." Harry told Draco nonchalantly.

Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't see any reason not to believe Castiel.

"Alright, I guess we need a plan then," said Sam.

* * *

**Draco's POV (yeah, I'm doing POVs now, deal with it)**

After a few hours of attempting to talk sense into Potter, Angel Boy, and the muggles-and trying not to stare at Granger-we seemed to have somewhat of a mediocre plan. Granger's newfound mother and sister would be going to the Order of the Phoenix, and doing what they could to help them. Granger, Potter, Weasel, the muggle brothers, the Angel, and myself would hunt Horcruxes. We would start by locating R. A. B., and finding the locket. Granger's sister was none too happy about the plan, wanting to help hunt Horcruxes, but her mother and the two muggle brothers kept telling her no. It seemed Granger's mother wasn't all too comfortable with Granger going, but never actually worded her concern, probably realizing that there was no way to stop her. This fact seemed to make her a little sad, although I can't quite understand why.

It was decided that we would leave the following morning, and we headed towards our designated sleeping spots. Granger's sister and mother sleeping in their rooms, Granger in the guest room, Potter and I on couches, and Granger's brothers in their car, which it seemed they were accustomed to sleeping in.

I lay on the couch, trying to drift to sleep with Potter's strange sleep mutterings-it's not an easy task, as I come to find out. The past few day's events racing through my mind, as well as a certain pair of brown eyes. I think of how my life has changed, from being a Death Eater, to helping defeat Lord Voldemort. I start listing the pros and cons of each life; of course, as a Death Eater, I was constantly scared, witnessing people die for speaking out against the Dark Lord. However, though the time there was miserable and filled with terror, there was always my own bed to sleep in, completely Potter free. Here, I'm stuck working with muggles and Gryffindors, but there's. . . . No wait, I barely know her, I hate her, why was I about to file her under the Pro category?

Shaking my head to rid the image of the girl with brown, bushy hair, I get up and walk around the halls. I stumble along the dark house, trying to find a bathroom, or something to drink, I'm really not sure what I'm looking for. I try to convince myself the only reason I'm imagining her in my bed is because I was already thinking about my bed, and then my thoughts somehow combined themselves. Somewhere, though, I know that me seeing her curled up on my bed, sleeping with her hair spread out over her pillow is something more, it's just something I'm not ready to deal with yet.

Suddenly, I bump into something, and realize the face I've been seeing in my head is suddenly right there, and her beautiful eyes are filled with tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

I lay in the bed in the guest room thinking about all of my infuriatingly jumbled feelings. I was excited to know my new family better, the fact that they were hunters intrigued me greatly. I found myself wondering what types of supernatural things they had dealt with, as well as who they were, but, I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt in being so quick to feel attached to them. Yes, they were my biological family, but my other parents were the ones that raised me. The Grangers were there for me throughout my childhood, and I pushed them out of my life to protect.

The feelings of guilt over sending my parents to Australia returned full force, amplified by my jumbled emotions about my new family. Suddenly, the tears spilled over my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. Chocking back sobs, I ran to go to a bathroom, hoping to wipe my eyes and calm down, when something bumped into me.

Draco looked down at me, seeing the tears in my eyes, and instead of making some cruel joke, he looked genuinely concerned. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, starting to reach toward my arm, but then drew his hand back as if he was unsure of himself.

For a split second, my stomach tightened as I realized that I didn't want him to pull his hand away, but then I shook the feeling away. I didn't quite understand why it was there in the first place.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I replied, wiping away my tears and sniffled. "I just have a case of watery eyes, I get them a lot when I'm tired, but I was looking for the bathroom."

Draco obviously didn't believe that, concern still in his eyes. He completely ignored my feeble attempt to lie. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his grey eyes concentrated on my face.

With his piercing gray eyes looking at me like they were, I felt the urge to tell him everything. I tried to restrain myself, but the words came tumbling out, along with even more tears. "I'm just so confused about everything. My other family, I want to get to know them. I want them to actually feel like my family, but I feel like doing that would be like replacing my other parents. They were always there for me, they're no less my family then my biological family. I sent my real parents off to Australia, and wiped their memories to protect them from this war. However, I'm allowing the family I've just met to help us! I know that it's different, my parents are only muggles while these are hunters, but I can't help but feel guilty about it. It feels like I'm treating this new family better than I treated my other family."

I don't know what I was expecting from the Slytherin prince, but it definitely was not a hug, followed by a small chuckle. "Merlin you can talk a lot."

I stood there for a moment, confused, and I felt him tense. It was as if he suddenly realized he was hugging me, but as I felt the warmth of the hug disappear, I realized how nice it had been. I relaxed into Draco, feeling him do the same.

He didn't say anything while I quietly cried, realizing there was no possible way to rationalize my crazy confusing jumbled-up emotions. He was just there, and that was the best thing anyone could have done for me right then.

The sound of a toilet flushing interrupted out embrace, and we tore apart. We turned our heads toward the source of the sound and saw Castiel, our newfound Angel, walk out of the bathroom. He gazed awkwardly at us, then turned away muttering something about getting a vessel with a bigger bladder, whatever that meant.

I glanced at Draco, who returned my stare, and pushed away the thoughts of him wrapping his arms around me again. "I should probably get some sleep, big day tomorrow." I murmured softly.

"Uh, yeah, me too," He cleared his throat, grey eyes flicking away.

"Well, goodnight," I replied starting to back away. He answered with a small nod, turning away and walking down the hall. I headed to the guest room, somehow even more confused than when I had left for the bathroom.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I woke to sunlight streaming through the windows of the Impala, stretching a little bit. "Mornin' baby," I muttered as I patted the steering wheel.

I look over and notice Sam was gone. The kid usually wakes up before me, I thought, opening the door and slowly heading into the Roadhouse.

It seemed Sam wasn't the only one up before me, everyone else was at the bar eating breakfast and talking. I took a seat by Sammy, seeing there was already another plate of food set out and crammed some bacon into my mouth.

"Nice to see you, sleeping beauty," Jo teased, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Aw, you think I'm beautiful, how touching," I retorted, smiling through my mouthful of bacon.

Everyone let out a lighthearted chuckle, and then Sam cut the mood. "We're headed out in about fifteen minutes. I'm not quite sure how we're gonna get to England anytime soon, but the Witch seems pretty confident we'll be there today."

Hermione smiled at Sam's playful nickname. "We're taking a portkey, you're gonna love it, trust me."

**Still Dean's POV**

I did not love it. I lay sprawled out on some grass in whatever country I'm in, trying to stop my head from spinning, and regretting ever listening to Hermione.

"I would have rather taken a plane," I moaned, trying to sit upright.

"I thought you were terrified of planes," Sam replied, already standing.

"I am not TERRIFIED, I just don't like them, but it beats this," I shot back, wiping grass and dirt off my jeans.

"Oh come _on, t_he Burrow's this way," Hermione, who was somehow already standing. We all glanced at each other and stood up.

We all followed in silence for a minute, desperately trying to keep our balance as we stepped over tree roots. Eventually, the trees parted and we saw what I assumed to be someone's house. It was massive, and leaning over, with different colors making it look like patchwork. There was smoke coming out of a chimney, and, at first glance it looked welcoming, until I noticed the yard. There were tables and chairs on their sides, cups and bottles on the ground, and patches of scorched grass like polka dots.

"What happened here?" Sam asked no one in particular. He was met by silence as Harry and Hermione quickened their pace.

Soon we were at the front door, and Harry burst in without knocking, running inside. Hermione looked more hesitant, as did Draco, slowly walking in, wands in hand.

"Ginny? Ron?" Harry yelled, as I stepped in the door.

"Harry, dear," A voice called from somewhere in the house, and a short plump, red headed woman embraced Harry with a hug.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry breathed, relieved. "Are you ok? What happened? Where are the others?"

A tall, elderly, red headed man stepped into the room and answered grimly, "The Ministry, they came. You-Know-Who has taken complete control of them, and they attacked at the end of Bill and Fluer's wedding. The guests all ran, but no one was killed, we're all here."

Addressing me, Sam, Ellen, Jo, and Castiel, the man asked, "I assume you're Hermione's family? I didn't expect her to bring them back, are you Wizards?"

"No, we're not wizards, we're hunters," Ellen said.

At the man's confused expression Sam added, "we hunt supernatural things, demons, ghosts, monsters, stuff like that."

"Fascinating, you have no magical abilities, and you hunt supernatural beings, are all the muggles in America aware of the existence of supernatural things?" asked the man, seeming extremely excited.

"No, most people don't know, but those that do generally become hunters," I said.

The man started to ask another question before he was interrupted, "Where's Draco?" Hermione asked, looking around the room.

"Draco Malfoy?" The man questioned. "What would he be doing here?"

"He supposedly switched sides," said Harry.

Draco stepped into the doorway then. "My apologies, I didn't want to alarm anyone, so I stepped outside until you lot could clear up everything."

Draco put his wand in his pocket, to show that he wasn't planning on fighting them any time soon, but as soon as he did, a beam of red light shot across the room, almost hitting Draco, who had quickly ducked.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, MALFOY?!" Shouted a voice, and a boy came running down the stairs, his face as red as his hair.

Hermione quickly stepped in between them. "Ron, stop it, he's on our side now," she said, trying to calm the boy down.

"Fat chance of that! He's a _Death Eater_ Hermione, you can't trust him."

"No, Ron, he got past the barriers when we left yesterday. The barriers are set up so no one who wishes any one of us harm can enter, and if he disabled the barrier, we would have felt it, he's telling the truth."

Ron grumbled, and glared at Draco, but seemed to trust Hermione's opinion somewhat.

After an awkward silence, Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Molly, this is my husband Arthur, and one of my sons, Ronald," she said, smiling at all of us.

"I'm Ellen, Hermione's mother." Ellen introduced herself. "This is my daughter, Jo. The boys are Hermione's half brother's, Sam and Dean. The man in the trench coat is Castiel, he's a. . . uh. . ."

"I'm an Angel of the Lord," Castiel finished for her, nodding his head toward Mrs. Weasley.

"An Angel?" A bewildered Ron echoed. "You're just, a person."

"I cannot appear to you in my true form, to do so would pose danger to your mortal eyes. To prevent this and still stand among you, I have taken a human vessel."

Ron seemed extremely confused, but after a seconds hesitation, he looked at Hermione and Harry. Both nodded slowly, after confirmation from his friends he shook his head and seemed to accept having an Angel on board. "Well, stranger things have happened." He muttered. A quick glance towards Malfoy's direction told me what 'stranger things' he was specifically thinking of. It seemed the ferrety looking boy had shocked everyone by his change of heart.

"We're not taking _him_ with us our we?" Ron asked, jerking his head toward Malfoy.

Harry grimly nodded, and before Ron could protest, Hermione interjected. "He already knows, Ron, and he wants to help."

"Oh, he _wants to help_ now does he? Did he _want to help_ when he made me puke slugs? Or when he-"

Before Ron could finish his list, Draco interrupted him hastily. "No, I didn't want to help, but I was wrong. I apologize, but to be fair, you made yourself puke slugs." It seemed almost to physically pain him to apologize, and the quick backlash had been a quick way to recover from the apology.

Ron seemed taken aback by his apology, but quickly recovered, muttering something to Harry and Hermione that I couldn't quite hear. Finally, Ron turned away from the others. "Fine, but I still don't trust that git." He muttered sourly.

"Well then, I suppose we should tell you that Draco's not the only one joining us," Hermione said slightly sheepishly, obviously feeling a little guilty that Ron hadn't had any input on the change in the Horcrux hunting lineup.

Ron stopped pouting and looking at the floor to inspect the newcomers as Hermione said, "Sam, Dean, and Castiel are coming too, and Ellen an Jo are going to help the Order."

Ron sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "The more the merrier, I guess." He said sarcastically.

"So," Draco said casually, "are we gonna get this show on the road? It's still early, we can head out now, seeing as this is _slightly_ important…"

Ron and Harry glared at Draco's casual sarcasm, and Castillo spoke up.

"The sooner we leave, the better, I think the boy is right, we should go today."

Everyone looked around, and silently agreed, seeing as nobody could find anything wrong with leaving now.

Saying goodbye to everyone, those going on the horcrux trip went outside.

"So, were are we headed, and how are we gonna get there?" I asked.

"Well, Voldemort made seven Horcruxes; there was Quirrel, but I destroyed him, Tom Riddle's Diary, I destroyed that, and that ring that Dumbldore destroyed." Harry recited, counting off the Horcruxes with his fingers.

"Then there's the locket, that's at the Manor, and that leaves three unknown Horcruxes." Draco finished.

"So, I guess we start with the locket," Hermione suggested. "That's the only one we know for sure about."

"So what, we just march in and take it?" Ron asked, at first sarcastically, but then he seemed to seriously contemplate the idea before Draco interrupted his train of thought.

"We have to make a plan first, we have to scope it out, they change security regularly, it won't be easy to get in, we'll have to watch and wait,"

"And where do we watch from?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I know a uh, place, they wouldn't be able to see us there I put up wards and such, and you can see the house from it," Draco started hesitantly.

"Where?" Sam asked, aware of how nervous Draco sounded.

"It's a uh," at this point Draco's face started to turn slightly red, "it's my old treehouse…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV**

As the Magical Horcrux Hunting Gang climbed the ladder to Draco's tree house, they were amazed at its elegance. What looked from the outside like a small, albeit well-built tree house, now appeared to be a small mansion.

"This is what you call a tree house blondie?" Dean asked as the others gazed in amazement.

"Why wouldn't he? It is a house, in a tree. Tree house seems to accurately describe it." Castiel replied, taking in his surroundings without expression.

"Feel free to look around," Draconian drawled, though it seemed it was unnecessary, as the group had already begun to separate, wandering around the tree house in awe. "Unfortunately, there are only four bedrooms."

"**Only** four bedrooms?" echoed an incredulous Dean.

"I do not require sleep, so I will not need a bedroom," Castiel stated calmly. Everyone in the room stared at Castiel for a moment before realizing that was not the weirdest thing that had happened the last few days.

Draco shrugged. "This works out splendidly then, two bedrooms have King sized beds, and the other two each have two twins, so there will be just enough beds for everybody. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower and wash the muggle off me." With that said, Draco sauntered up the stairs.

"Jeez, someone didn't get enough hugs as a kid," Dean grumbled, shrugging off his backpack and tossing it on the white leather couch in what appeared to be a living area to his right.

"This is incredible!" Sam exclaimed in awe as he started wandering around the tree house. "It looks so small from the outside, but it's the size of a small mansion on the inside!"

Hermione took the chance to explain. "It's an undetectable extension charm-it increases the space of an objects iterior, but lets it remain the same dimensions on the exterior."

"Incredible," Sam repeated as he opened a window and stuck his head out, fascinated by the charm.

"Well, while those two geek out, I'm gonna check out the kitchen and see if I can find some grub," said Dean.

"That's the best bloody idea I've heard all day," Ron agreed, following Dean into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna, uh, go to the bathroom," Harry said awkwardly to Castiel, the only one still standing in the foyer. The trench coat clad man just gave a sympathetic nod in response, mumbling something about the annoyance of human bladders.

"No way that'll fit mate."

"Don't underestimate me, ginger."

"That thing's HUGE, there's just no way."

"Oh, there's a way," Dean replied as he started stretching his jaw, staring intensely at the massive sandwich he had piled onto one of the tree house's white and green china plates.

Ron watched Dean intently, chewing one of his two smaller sandwiches with a bemused grin on his face.

Dean picked up the colossal sandwich in question, then opened his jaw to an inhuman size and took a huge bite.

"Bloody hell, you're like a snake! I didn't think that was humanly possible!" Ron set his own sandwich down to stare at Dean in awe.

"I told you I could do it, man, have a little faith next time," Dean smirked smugly, still chewing his mouthful of sandwich and wearing his best "I told you so" face.

"You have to teach me how to do that," exclaimed Ron, who had returned to his own sandwich.

"It's not a skill you can teach, it's something you gotta be born with, I was blessed."

Suddenly an excited look came over Ron's face. "Let me have a try at that thing." He pointed his wand to his mouth, scrunching his face as if he were trying to remember something, he started mumbling an incantation, and Dean watched as his lips suddenly swelled up to a hilariously large size, unable to control his laughter.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Dean asked, chuckling. "You look ridiculous!"

"What? It's not supposed to affect the outside, just enlarge the inside! What did it do?" Ron panicked, his giant lips making it hard for him to talk. "HERMIONE!" He called, and Hermione came rushing into the kitchen, followed by Sam.

"What in the hell did you do, Ronald?" A shocked Hermione shouted when she saw his face.

"I tried to do the extension charm on my mouth so I could fit a big sandwich into it, and I don't know what happened!"

"Merlin's beard, you're thick! You must have gotten the incantation wrong and made your lips swell instead!" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and began to think of a spell to counter its effects.

"Can you fix it?!" asked Ron, touching his lips with panic in his eyes.

Hermione sighed, and muttered another incantation with her wand pointed at Ron's lips.

The two Winchester brothers watched in ausement as Ron's lips shrunk back to their normal size, and Ron continued touching them. "Are they normal now?!"

"Yes," Hermione replied, "you're fine now, just don't do anything else stupid."

"I was just trying to fit the sandwich into my mouth!" Ron cried in his defense.

"Yes, but unfortunately for you, you weren't born with the natural talent I was, and you had to resort to artificial performance enhancers." A cocky Dean cut in with a smirk.

"If you could do it without spells, I can too." Ron decided as he reached for Dean's sandwich.

"Don't touch my sandwich, kid," Dean warned as he followed him.

Hermione and Sam sigh, glancing at each other for non verbal confirmation that this was not something they wanted to stick around for. Both headed back to their previously discovered library to continue their conversation.

**MEANWHILE**

Harry sat locked in the tree house's downstairs bathroom, clutching the fake locket and re reading the note he had found inside.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R. A. B_

'Regulus Black' Harry thought to himself. Siruis' brother. He was the one who had taken the locket, who had tried to help stop Voldemort, and who had made Dumbledore's sacrifice mean nothing. No, Harry thought to himself, it wasn't R. A. B's fault Dumbledore died, it was Snape's.

Snape, the long nosed, greasy haired git who had betrayed Dumbledore's trust and murdered him in cold blood. That night still haunted Harry in his sleep. He would relive the helpless feeling of watching Dumbledore be killed right in front of him, and now Harry was staying in the tree house of one of the people responsible for it.

No, Draco was _supposed_ to do it, but he didn't. He had been ordered by Voldemort himself to kill the Headmaster, but he couldn't do it. Draco wasn't a murderer, the only spell he cast at Dumbledore was a disarming spell, for his own protection. Every bad thing Draco had ever done, Harry realized, was for his own protection, not out of purely malicious intent. Even Draco's petty bullying had been more about protecting his own pride then making others feel bad. Every horrible belief Draco held had been one forced upon him by birth, and now he was trying to be better. Harry realized, even though he still hadn't forgiven Draco for being an intolerable git, that he had a large amount of respect for the path Draco was choosing to take.

Rolling the fake locket over in his hands, Harry pondered the three Slytherin men. Regulus, the one who went against Voldemort, and tried to stop him; Draco, the one who was going against Voldemort, and trying to stop him; and Snape, the one who pretended to go against Voldemort, and was trying to help him.

Harry sat next to the bathtub pondering this for a few minutes, when suddenly a searing pain erupted in his head. He dropped to the ground clutching his scar as he was filled with rage that didn't belong to him.


End file.
